<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ruby eyed marionette by tennssi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397309">ruby eyed marionette</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennssi/pseuds/tennssi'>tennssi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Corruption, M/M, Prequel, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennssi/pseuds/tennssi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Prequel to 'Porcelain']</p><p>Ryo waltzes into the study room and instantly, he sees two figures sitting on the sofa across him. One is a no-nonsense looking woman with pink hair and a stern expression, holding a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. The boy beside her must be the doll in question. His hair is vibrant red, matching his wide doe-eyed look. </p><p>He also appears to be really, really young. Perhaps no older than 14.</p><p>-</p><p>Ryo meets his doll, Riku, for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanase Riku/Tsukumo Ryou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ruby eyed marionette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is the prequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038761/chapters/71274540">Porcelain</a> which isn't really necessary to read this one but it's from the same universe.</p><p>Some basic lore:</p><p>- Prostitutes are called dolls, and they can be Stringed (bought and kept by one master, raised as a specific archetype to cater to certain kinks) or Stringless (unbound by any master and can be passed on from one client to another for a high price given their expertise in catering to all sorts of kinks).<br/>- Ryou is in the mafia. That's it. So is Kujou.<br/>- ((SPOILERS FOR POST PART 4)) Shirou is Zool's current manager in canon (read New Year's story).<br/>- There is also underage sex here so please be warned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryo is bored out of his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old man speaking at the head of the table is droning on and on about some latest news on their business venture and Ryo is on the verge of face-planting on the table right then and there. Times like these he wonders why this big business venture - which to be honest, is nothing more than just more drug and weapon smuggling at the end of the day - requires so much collaboration between various mafia families.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wonders why the Tsukumo clan had to be involved and then wonders why he even agreed to it in the first place. He’s the head of his family now; he can do whatever he wants. And yet he’s here, listening to the nth speech of the night, bored out of his mind. Beside him, Kujou isn’t even looking at the man in front. His fingers skim across his phone screen like butterflies as he replies email after email.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you have so many?” Ryo stage whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I keep myself busy,” Kujou replies simply, “Perhaps you should do the same.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ouch, Kujou-san,” Ryo grimaces, “I have my own work too, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Granted, he takes a less hands-on method when it comes to his business dealings, preferably to do things in the background. But that doesn’t mean he just spends his days lazing around, he’ll have you know!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The meeting finally comes to an end and Ryo is more than too happy to quickly slip into his car and let his driver bring him back home. He waves a cheerful goodbye to Kujou from his car window - a gesture that Kujou does not return - before turning to his driver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let us be off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsukumo-sama, did you receive the text message I’ve sent you?” his driver asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh, that.” Ryo sighs heavily. “There’s a guest waiting for me back at home, isn’t there? At such an ungodly hour too. What is that idiot thinking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was an appointment arranged by you, Tsukumo-sama.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? It was? I don’t remember.” Ryo shrugs. “Well, whatever. Might as well get it over with. After this, can you block the next seven days off for me? I’m going to take an impromptu vacation and send lots and lots of pictures to Kujou-san!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His driver glances at him from the rearview mirror. “What of your other dealings?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Postpone them,” Ryo says without looking up from his phone, “They can wait a week. If they can’t, they’ll have to find another sponsor. Now enough business talk.” He shows his driver his phone, grinning widely. “Which one makes for a better vacation spot; Hawaii or Bali?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“,,,Perhaps Bali.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they arrive at the familiar large mansion, Ryo has already booked a first class flight to Bali due to leave in two days. With a skip in his step, he doesn’t wait for his driver to open his door before stepping out of the car. He nods cheerfully at the servants waiting for him, breezing through the doors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His smile fades the moment he sees the man waiting for him in the main living room, however.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ryo-san,” Shiro smiles, “Welcome home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Ugh, right. I forgot about you,” Ryo sighs heavily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey now, that’s no way to greet an old friend,” Shiro coaxes with another pleasant smile, “If you’re concerned about the hour, let me remind you that you’re the one who decided it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you keep reminding me.” Ryo saunters into the room and throws himself onto one of the armchairs, giving Shiro a withering look. “Well, out with it. What is it that you want to tell me? I forgot the reason for this visit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I came here to thank you,” Shiro says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryo’s look is incredulous. “For what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For that successful business venture the other day. If it weren’t for you, I don’t know what I would have done. Ah, you also settled one of my men’s hospital bills, didn’t you? I’m indebted to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryo waves a dismissive hand. “He was helpful. I reward those who help. Though if you’re only here to thank me, you could have done that via text or call or whatever. You don’t have to be physically present in front of me, you know.” He rolls his eyes. “What is this, the 18th century?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro’s smile doesn’t fall off once. He reaches inside his breast pocket and slides a white envelope across the coffee table that separates them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve come to personally hand you this, actually. Unlike most contracts, this one has to be handed in person, I’m afraid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryo looks at the envelope briefly before taking it. “What’s this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A show of good faith,” Shiro replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryo unseals the envelope and takes out the black card that is placed inside. There is an elegant written in gold ink on the surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Doll’s Contract</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro grins in a similar fox-like way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bought you a gift from the Dollhouse. A Stringed Doll just for you. Aren’t I a great friend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsukumo-sama, Tsukumo-sama.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryo opens his eyes blearily, coming face to face with his driver slash personal assistant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmngh?” Ryo blinks, “What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your new doll has arrived.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryo blinks one more time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. Right. Shiro’s gift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it morning already?” Ryo groans, burying his face into the pillows, “I’m due to leave on a trip tomorrow. I don’t have time to look after some brat.” He groans again before forcing himself to sit up. “Have him wait in the study room,” he tells his personal assistant. “I’ll be with him with the contract in a bit. I’m guessing the doll carer is with him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is correct.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t want to have so many old men in my house,” Ryo sighs theatrically, “You may leave. I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryo is out of his room in 15 minutes, taking the contract with him. Shiro had told him to have it signed by the doll carer before the doll can be officially his. Ryo doesn’t particularly want a Stringed doll - they’re like pets and require so much commitment that Ryo doesn’t have time for - but Shiro wouldn’t even let him take the contract back and left the mansion with that smirky grin of his before Ryo could even force the contract back into his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ugh, whatever. Once he signs the contract, he can just sell the doll to someone else. It wouldn’t matter, anyway. The doll would be legally his by then so he can do whatever he wants with it, aside from returning it to the Dollhouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Kujou would like it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waltzes into the study room and instantly, he sees two figures sitting on the sofa across him. One is a no-nonsense looking woman with pink hair and a stern expression, holding a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. The boy beside her must be the doll in question. His hair is vibrant red, matching his wide doe-eyed look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also appears to be really, really young. Perhaps no older than 14.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be Tsukumo Ryo,” says the woman beside him, “I’m in charge of this doll’s contract. Anesagi Kaoru.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you,” Ryo says with a nod, “Shiro bought him on my behalf, I take it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anesagi nods. “Yes, the doll is bought under his name, but the contract will be under yours once I’ve signed it. You’ve already read through it and signed it yourself, I assume?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any questions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really. I can do whatever I want to him after the contract is made official, correct?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is correct. With the exception of permanently harming or killing him, as well as returning him to the Dollhouse unless you can prove the fault is entirely ours. We made sure our dolls are perfect upon purchase. Anything that happens to the doll afterwards isn’t under our jurisdiction.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If the boy beside him has any sort of reaction towards Anesagi’s words, he’s putting up an excellent front of indifference.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may give or sell him to someone else if you grow bored of him. That is permissible. The contract, however, will then belong to the new owner, so while you lose responsibility over the doll, you will also lose ownership. Do I make myself clear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crystal,” Ryo says cheerfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anesagi nods in satisfaction before he looks at the boy beside him. “Go on then. Introduce yourself to your new master.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy sinks into a polite bow, his voice soft when he speaks. “My name is Riku, Tsukumo-sama. I will be your new doll from today onwards.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryo tilts his head to the side as he observes Riku. “How old are you, Riku-kun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have just turned 14.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bingo. So Ryo is correct.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sell your dolls young,” Ryo comments with a look towards Anesagi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite the contrary, he’s among the oldest,” Anesagi corrects, “Dolls are rendered useless once they reach of age and without any proper training, they will not survive the outside world once they’ve aged out of the Dollhouse. Serving their masters is all they are taught to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quite a pitiful existence, Ryo thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, I see.” He hands Anesagi the contract. “Well, he looks decent enough. Here. You’ll need to sign this, correct?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Please hand the contract over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Anesagi busies herself by signing the card, Ryo takes the time to look at Riku again. The boy meets his gaze demurely, holding Ryo’s attention in a way that is daring almost, without seeming rude. Ryo feels the corners of his lips quirk upwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not entirely opposed to committing sinful things if the doll is this cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That will be all,” Anesagi says after handing Ryo back the contract, “Congratulations, Tsukumo-san. You’re a proud owner of a new doll.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feels like getting a pet,” Ryo comments cheerfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Anesagi leaves, Ryo finds himself sitting across Riku in the study room. Now that he noticed it, the boy is wearing a very elaborate dress with more ribbons than Ryo could count and laces covering almost every part of the outfit. His hair is neatly french braided, adorned with a white ribbon that matches the choker around his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dollhouse takes their marketing seriously, Ryo thinks wryly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it a bother, wearing all that?” Ryo asks, “Who helped put it on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dressed myself, Tsukumo-sama,” Riku answers, “I can wear anything you ask me to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryo raises an eyebrow in interest. “Even an elaborate kimono?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku in a kimono would look really cute, Ryo must admit. But as pretty as he will be, considering his purpose as a doll, the outfit will serve as nothing but a hindrance. Whenever Ryo brings home someone, he makes sure they wear clothes as simply as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not too impressed by pretty outfits if it only gets in the way of what he’s after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Riku looks cute in the dress, so Ryo supposes he could forgive just this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryo leans back against his seat. “I’m hungry. I haven’t had anything to eat yet. Are you hungry, Riku-kun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve eaten,” Riku says. But then his stomach growls loudly, breaking the silence in the room. Ryo is stunned into silence while Riku -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy’s face is flushed red, embarrassment clear on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clearly not enough,” Ryo chuckles. He rises from his seat and extends a hand towards Riku. “Come. Let’s eat together, Riku-kun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku, for the first time since he had seen him, looks shy as he accepts Ryo’s hand. “Okay, Tsukumo-sama.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They end up eating breakfast in Ryo’s room with Riku sitting on the bed at Ryo’s insistence. As Ryo watches the boy eat the toast on his plate, the man couldn’t help but think how adorable this young boy is. He looks like a chipmunk as he munches on his foot with a happy smile, his toes wiggling under his white knee-socks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re eating like they haven’t fed you in days,” Ryo laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re kept on a strict diet,” Riku explains, “So we don’t lose our appearance’ desirability.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In other words, the Dollhouse wants to keep the dolls as soft and slender as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a fan of starving people, so feel free to eat when you need to,” Ryo says, “In fact - oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reaches forward and swipes his thumb over the boy’s lips. The gesture makes Riku pause, looking at Ryo with some surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have cream on your lips,” Ryo says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking at it now, Riku’s lips look incredibly soft. It has a cute appearance too, with the right size and a small bow on his upper lip. When Riku licks the remainder of the cream away, his tongue wets his lips with a thin layer of saliva.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryo finds himself swallowing before he could help it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riku-kun,” he says, his voice coming out rougher than he anticipated, “The contract mentions that all dolls are virgins upon their first purchase. Is that correct?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Tsukumo-sama,” Riku replies softly, “If you wish for it to be, you will be my first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Such a big responsibility.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And yet, are you well-trained for your purpose?” Ryo asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku looks at him from underneath his lashes. “Would Tsukumo-sama care to find out? I may be young, but all dolls are trained to please their masters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku, Ryo decides, is very dangerous for his heart. He pulls away the breakfast tray from Riku and places it onto the floor before he moves one hand to cup Riku’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose…” Ryo says, “I should test out my new pet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryo finds some satisfaction in the soft sound of surprise that Riku makes when Ryo kisses him. The boy is quick to respond, kissing back with eagerness laced with some shyness. He opens up willingly for Ryo, letting the man explore his mouth with his tongue. Riku tastes dizzyingly sweet - like...strawberry, almost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy lets himself fall flat on the mattress when Ryo pushes his body weight against Riku. His arms snake around Ryo’s shoulders to pull the man closer, arching his throat to give Ryo more access to his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku is certainly well-trained. He may be a virgin, but he’s definitely prepared for what he is meant to do in this household.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you not afraid?” Ryo asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to be?” Riku asks in a hushed breath, “I am raised to be whatever you want me to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryo sucks in a breath. “You have a smart mouth for someone so young,” he says with a groan, “How does this beautiful dress come off, little doll?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is a ribbon at the back,” Riku murmurs against Ryo’s earlobe, “It unties the corset if you just  -” Riku makes another sound of surprise when Ryo reaches behind him and tugs the ribbon with force. The corset almost immediately falls away, loosening the dress from Riku’s slender frame. “Should I -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take it off,  Riku-kun,” Ryo says, “I want to see you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much to Ryo’s amusement, Riku’s cheeks burn at his words. Looking shy, the boy gets off the mattress long enough to slip the undo the buttons and the ribbon knots on the dress. Watching the boy undress is like watching someone unwrap a present.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before long, Riku sits in front of him in nothing but his panties and stockings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should these -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those can stay,” Ryo says in a ragged breath, “I do quite like how they look on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking at Riku now, the boy really looks his age. He hasn’t quite hit his growth spurt yet so he’s quite small under Ryo. He is all slender gangly limbs. His nipples are stiff against his chest and when Ryo’s eyes drift downwards, there is a small but noticeable bump in the boy’s panties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryo smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What an excitable brat,” Ryo purrs, “A virgin and yet you’re already this eager.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m raised to please you, Tsukumo-sama,” Riku breathes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryo doesn’t really like fancy honorifics, but he will admit the way Riku says his name sends quick waves of heat to his groin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you?” Ryo lifts his body from Riku before leaning back into a sitting position. He shrugs off his shirt, aware of the boy’s stare on his exposed upper half, before he gestures to the noticeable tent in front of his pants. “Why don’t you prove it to me then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku wastes no time. He crawls towards Ryo before stopping in front of him on his hands and knees. He keeps his eyes locked on Ryo’s - like a dare - as he bites the zipper of Ryo’s pants and pulls it down. He pulls down the waistband of Ryo’s boxers and pulls out the man’s half-hard cock from its constraints. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryo smiles when Riku’s eyes widen at the size of it. It’s not fully hard yet, but Riku’s fingers already struggle to wrap around the girth of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsukumo-sama, it’s so big…” Riku says in wonder, looking at Ryo, “May I…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like a child given a candy, Riku eagerly starts licking up the length, earning a hiss from Ryo. The man watches quietly as Riku gets to work, licking the length and mouthing at Ryo’s balls before he puts the tip into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the head, hallowing his cheeks before taking the entire cock into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku, as it turns out, does not have a gag reflex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mouth is wet and warm around Ryo’s rapidly hardening cock and the wet slobbering sound he makes only sends more heat down Ryo’s groin. The boy is really into it, wiggling his hips a little like an excited kitten as he sucks Ryo off. He uses both of his hands to grab Ryo’s length, cupping his balls and teasing the length every now and then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dollhouse really did train him well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough,” Ryo forces out, “Wouldn’t want...to finish off so quickly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku pulls away with a loud smacking sound, his lips swollen and shiny with drool. He looks absolutely delectable like this that Ryo pushes any desire for anymore foreplay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lie down on your back and take off your panties,” he orders in a rough voice, “I’ll -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to prepare me,” Riku cuts in, “Before coming here...Anesagi-san made me ready myself all night long and in the car. I…” Riku looks at him shyly. “I’m still loose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God almighty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that convenient?” Ryo says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes off his pants as Riku lies back down onto the mattress, watching the boy raise his hips and slide off his panties. His cock - small and cute as it is given his age - is hard against his stomach. The tip is swollen red, with a clear liquid leaking from the slit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without being asked to, Riku readily parts his legs, revealing his entrance to Ryo. The muscles are twitching and well-stretched out. Riku moans when Ryo pushes one finger into his hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really did prepare yourself,” Ryo murmurs, adding one more finger, “What did you do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I put in a toy in there,” Riku gasps, his voice broken by his moans, “A-and played with myself in the car. I j-just...need lube and I’ll be fine -” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Ryo reaches over to the bedside drawer and pulls out a small bottle of lube and a packet of condom. After sheathing his hard cock with the condom, he pours a generous amount of lube onto his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a doll as cute as this one, he doesn’t want to break it so soon. That would be disrespecting Shiro’s gift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a virgin,” Ryo says as he moves in between Riku’s legs, “You don’t seem nervous about losing your virginity at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsukumo-sama...may I have your hand?” Riku asks suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh? Sure.” Ryo holds out one hand and Riku takes it before pressing it against his bare chest. Ryo feels it then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rapid beating of the boy’s heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m very nervous, Tsukumo-sama,” Ryo says with a smile, “But I’m also...very excited.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryo groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a lovable brat you are,” he says. Gripping Riku’s legs and forcing them further apart, he gives Riku one last smirk. “Just so you know...I’m very impatient when it comes to cute little boys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In one fluid motion, he thrusts deep into Riku. The boy </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeals</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the sudden intrusion, his body arching off the bed and his mouth falling open. Riku feels incredibly tight around Ryo’s hard dick and when he pulls out slightly, the boy’s walls continue to squeeze around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-so big -!” Riku gasps, “H-ah! F-full…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re in pain,” Ryo says with a slow smile, “I hope you’ll endure it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because Riku...is too adorable to be gentle with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku mewls like a kitten when Ryo slams into him again, his fingers clawing at the mattress. His moans hint both pleasure and pain as Ryo rocks and thrusts into him with a quick and steady pace. The boy’s small body struggles to accommodate the wide girth of Ryo’s cock, his ring of muscles dragging out slightly whenever Ryo pulls out a little before thrusting back in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sounds Riku makes...are downright sinful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hya~! Tsukumo-sama - hngh!” Riku mewls, “S-so big...You’re messing up my insides! H-hya~! M-My head feels funny!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His legs hook around Ryo’s waist as though to trap him there. Sweat beads along the boy’s slender body and when Ryo leans forward to capture one nipple into his mouth, the boy lets out the sweetest moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I feel good?” Ryo asks gruffly, “How does it feel like to be taken by a real man, with real, blood cock in your tight hole?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmn~! Sex with Tsukumo-sama feels so...good!” Riku moans, “It hurts so good...m-more, Tsukumo-sama, more~ Ha-ah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy lets himself be rocked back and forth as Ryo continues to use him like a rag doll, slamming into him with so much force that it breaks whatever moan that spills out from the young boy’s mouth. The boy is drooling now, his tongue sticking out from his mouth and his eyes rolling back slightly. His body is flushed all over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continues to squeeze around Ryo’s cock, as though he couldn’t get enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a naughty boy you are,” Ryo purrs, “A whore made just for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm-hm! Just for you, Tsukumo-sama~!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryo slaps away Riku’s hand that tries to stroke himself. “You can only come from being fucked in the ass, Riku-kun,” Ryo croons, “Your first time should have you cumming like a girl. That’s how you feel real pleasure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, T-Tsukumo-sama - mmph~!” The boy raises his hips, eager to meet Ryo’s thrusts. “I-I’ll cum like a girl for you~ Ha-ah, my hole feels so good, Tsukumo-sama~! Sex with a real man feels so good -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku says some of the dirtiest things Ryo has heard, considering the boy’s age. Ryo isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely</span>
  </em>
  <span> opposed to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you come for me, little doll?” Ryo asks, “You’re so hard already. Come for me, Riku-kun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ngh - o-okay! I’ll c-cum...c-cumming -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a final slam of Ryo’s hips, Riku comes with a loud mewl, his release coming out as white ropes. It flies high in the air before it lands onto the boy’s stomach and face. The boy’s body shakes at the intensity of his orgasm, his walls tightening around Ryo’s cock even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long for Ryo to feel his release coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-come inside of me,” Riku says, “W-wanna feel my master’s cum inside me~!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a dirty brat, Riku-kun,” Ryo singsongs. He pulls out of Riku, takes off his condom before slamming back inside the boy. He comes almost immediately especially after Riku moans sweetly into his ear. He fills Riku up with his seed, letting some spill onto the mattress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he leans down to kiss Riku on the lips, Riku responds with enthusiasm, letting their tongues tangle wetly for a moment before Ryo pulls away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What an ideal doll you are, Riku-kun,” Ryo praises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku giggles. “You feel really good, Tsukumo-sama.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please...call me by my name,” Ryo says as he lies beside the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then...Ryo-san?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His name sounds so sweet on Riku’s lips. It makes Ryo smile wider. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” he says, kissing Riku’s temple, “Good boy...Riku.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryo ends up taking Riku to Bali with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy had been excited to travel and it’s really cute the way he tugs Ryo’s hands as he pulls him towards one tourist destination to another. He seems even more and more like a boy his age when he excitedly tries every food he finds interesting and the way he squeals out his laughter when Ryo splashes him with water when they go swimming in the ocean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They have plenty of sex, of course. Staying in a beachside villa with no neighbours to worry about, Ryo is determined to be as loud as possible with his adorable boy and Riku is proven to meet every one of his expectations excellently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryo learns more things that Riku is good at - like sucking Ryo off so good that Ryo sees stars every time or clenching around Ryo’s cock when the man fucks him from behind against the kitchen counter. During their week long vacation, Ryo finds out that Riku is also quite a pervert for someone his age, enjoying being watched as he strips down naked and having his legs spread open and pressed against the transparent window as Ryo fucks him where the risk of someone watching them is greater.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku is even open to having sex in the pool, and the cold sensation of water rushing into his hole as Ryo fucks him deep proves to turn him on greatly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In other words, Riku, despite being a virgin prior to Ryo, has quite a high sexual drive. Maybe it’s because of his age. Maybe it’s because it’s the way he was raised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryo isn’t opposed to it. Besides, even now, as Riku sucks him off from underneath the table completely hidden from view from the waitress serving Ryo’s food, Riku proves to only fan Ryo’s kinks more and more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a naughty boy,” Ryo smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku responds with a kiss on the head of Ryo’s cock, his gaze daring as he locks eyes with Ryo. The man makes sure to come down the boy’s throat so when he has his meal, all Riku could taste is Ryo’s release.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Riku and Ryo return from Bali, Riku is nothing short of a sexual beast, corrupted to his very core.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Ryo -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryo is nothing short of in love with this adorable doll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Four years later</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ryo-san….” Riku whines in Ryo’s ear, “When will Tenn-san visit us again? I wanna play with him some more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snakes his arms around Ryo’s shoulders from behind, peppering kisses on the man’s throat. The boy is naked, his hardness rubbing along Ryo’s back. Even after multiple rounds in bed, the boy is as insatiable as always. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he’s this insatiable at age 18, Ryo wonders what will happen once he turns 20.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to ask Kujou-san,” Ryo says, sipping his wine, “He’s become really attached to Tenn-kun so it might not be for a while, I’m afraid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku pouts. “Boo. Now I wish you didn’t give Tenn-san away. I would have loved a playmate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Am I not enough to satisfy you anymore?” Ryo teases, “Would you like it if I send you over to the Kujou household for the night for a change of pace?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pours some more wine into his glass before offering it to Riku. Riku smiles widely, parting his lips before tipping his head back as Ryo feeds him the wine. Alcohol does wonders to Riku’s already healthy libido - he’s much more open to wilder things when he’s a little tipsy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not opposed to it,” Riku purrs seductively, “Only if Ryo-san watches, of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can only watch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm! It’s punishment for giving Tenn-san away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a cruel boy you are, Tsukumo Riku. You’re really worthy of my family name,” Ryo says. He lifts the wine glass above their heads before tipping back the glass, spilling the liquid all over them both. The smell of alcohol engulfs them, adding onto the haze of lust in their minds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Riku is to be this insatiable, who is Ryo to not fulfill his desires?</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riku giggles as Ryo pushes him back down onto the bed, his legs already parting for Ryo. The man kisses him deeply and messily, tasting alcohol on the boy’s tongue as their tongues tangle together in a dance. Riku is rubbing against him, his cock drooling with pre-cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ryo-san,” he begs softly, “Put it in me...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the magic word, darling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Riku whines, “I want your cock so bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Ryo praises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he thrusts deep into Riku, Riku tightens even more around him, a broken moan slipping out from his lips. The alcohol is making him tipsy and more responsive to Ryo’s touches. He moans and whines like a bitch in heat as Ryo continues to slam against him, abusing his already stretched-out pink hole with each thrust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ryo-san!” Riku squeals, “H-ah, so big so full! Hehe, I l-love it! More, more~ hmmmngh --!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a devil you are, Riku,” Ryo says hoarsely, “You’re probably not Kujou-san’s type. He wants a more...delicate doll.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’m - hya~! - your type, aren’t I?” Riku asks, “You’ll always want me as much as I’ll always want you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryo smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t deny that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku mewls when Ryo thrusts into him after forcing the boy onto his hands and knees, lifting one leg and changing the angle of his thrusts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There!” Riku screams, “There~! Everytime...you h-hit there, my head feels funny~! I feel like -” He squeals when Ryo hits his prostate again. “I’m going to come! I’m going to -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He comes with a shudder, spilling his seed everywhere. His legs tremble in Ryo’s hold and his chest rises and falls with each heavy breath. But Ryo isn’t letting him rest just yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He presses flat against Riku’s back and snaps his hip forward once more, driving his cock deeper into Riku. Riku moans weakly underneath him but otherwise does not fight. When Ryo tilts his head to kiss him, Riku responds with fervor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Ryo-san,” he gasps out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryo smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I love you, little doll.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>